Niebla
by CieloCriss
Summary: Daisuke no comprende por qué Hikari y Takeru son tan diferentes a él, pero un viaje en el tiempo lo convencerá de que cada quien es como es debido a... Cap 2 arriba!
1. Capítulo 1

Notas: ¡Aloha!, antes que nada quiero decir que **este fic lo dedico con mucho cariño a mi amiga _Lara Luna_ por su pasado cumpleaños**, ¡espero te guste, Lara!, lamento el retraso, pero la mayor parte del fic estaba en el cuaderno.

Y bueno, ya hablando sobre el fic, diré que es un escrito que tiene algo de Realidad Alterna, pues pasan cosas medio fantásticas que hasta el final se van a explicar. En el fic **se retoman partes de la serie de digimon 01** **a partir de la primera vez que Taichi regresa solo a la Tierra por un ratito y luego se devuelve al Digimundo**, pero quiero aclarar que no veo digimon 01 desde hace años, y por lo mismo las escenas no son muy parecidas, sino que son otra manera de verlas y redactarlas (es que tengo mala memoria y no he podido volver a ver esos capítulos). Será una saga de dos o tres capítulos, pero esta de verdad que sí la voy a terminar porque ya la tengo casi toda. Espero les guste!, y bueno, los dejo con la lectura.

_Agosto de 2004._

**Niebla**

_Por CieloCriss_****

Niebla. Niebla con risas, con pasto fresco. El rocío se esparcía por los suaves pétalos de las flores que adornaban esa mañana el Mundo Digital. Daisuke bostezó, salió de su tienda de campaña y miró el horizonte: parecía infinito, más porque aparte de no tener fin, todo lucía opaco. Cada vez que lo miraba le daban ganas de emprender una aventura junto a V-mon; tenía ganas de patalear de valentía junto a las digievoluciones, quería mostrar la casta de los googles. Sin embargo nada de eso hacía, sólo miraba y suspiraba con melancolía, veía con enfado que la rutina poco a poco se comía al maravilloso Digimundo… lo convertía en un lugar más de paseo, al que acudían las familias o los amigos los fines de semana.

Daisuke detestaba eso. Para él el Digimundo era más que un lugar de recreación, no era una ludoteca o un parque de diversiones. El Digimundo era algo serio, algo que lo había hecho lo que era actualmente como persona. Ese sitio mágico era su valor, era su amistad. Era todo lo que él representaba. El chico de doce años volvió a bostezar, aburrido por la fresca mañana con niebla, demasiada niebla.

"Buenos días, Daisuke" saludó V-mon, igual de somnoliento que él. El dragón azulado separó las piernas, avispó las orejas y entreabrió los ojos, cansado pero conforme con el nuevo día.

"Ya se nos acabó el fin de semana, V-mon" mencionó Daisuke, cruzándose de brazos.

"Pero fue un buen fin de semana" interrumpió Ken Ichijouji, quien iba saliendo de la casa de campaña con pijamas grises y pelos parados "¿No creen?, tuvimos un tiempo tranquilo y…"

"Ese es el problema, Ichijouji" opinó Daisuke "fue demasiado tranquilo, prácticamente no hubo nada de acción"

"Pero desde hace tiempo que no hay mucha acción en el Digimundo" dijo Iori Hida, saliendo de la carpa de al lado "Al menos no hay acción que sea de la nuestra…"

"Es patético" replicó Daisuke, todavía mirando a lo lejos con molestia "… es como si los niños elegidos se hubieran retirado".

"Ahora las cuestiones del Digimundo las maneja el gobierno" agregó Ken, peinándose el cabello.

Los tres chicos, con rostros todavía de zombis salidos de ultratumba, eran acompañados por sus respectivos digitales, quienes imitaban sus gestos y les seguían la corriente. V-mon estiraba con exageración los brazos justo como lo hacía Daisuke en cada bostezo. Wormmon abrazaba a Ken y se peinaba la piel cuando su humano trataba de arreglarse los cabellos, Armadillomon comía al lado de Iori y optaba por afirmar cada vez que el pequeño de cabellos castaños hablaba.

"A propósito Iori, ¿en dónde diablos está Take…"

"¡Buenos días, muchachos!" gritó Miyako Inoue, había dado un salto sorpresivo hacia sus camaradas tan inesperado, que había provocado la caía de Wormmon además del silencio de Daisuke a mitad de la cuestión. "¿Qué tal amanecieron, eh?, espero que muy bien, ¡jeje!, vengan a desayunar, Hawkmon y yo trajimos cosas del minisúper de mis padres, y además ya hemos recogido nuestra casa de campaña".

"Qué rápidas son Hikari y tú" se quejó Daisuke "A Ichijouji y a mí todavía nos falta quitar nuestra tienda".

"Corrección, Dai-chan, la tienda de campaña la guardamos Hawkmon y yo, porque Hikari y Gatomon tuvieron que irse" explicó con una sonrisa Miyako, mientras pelaba un plátano y lo enterraba en el pico de su digimon.

"_Arrgg_, Miyako, ¡me ahogoooo!" gimió Hawkmon, aleteando. Miyako lo ignoró y miró atentamente a sus camaradas.

"¿Por qué se ha ido Hikari sin avisar?" preguntó Daisuke, alarmado, molesto.

"Porque Taichi enfermó" dijo la de cabello morado ", al menos eso fue lo que ella me dijo".

"Takeru también se fue por la misma razón. Según me dijo, Yamato-san había enfermado y su padre no estaba en casa, por eso se fue de madrugada, me dijo que los despidiera por él" informó el más joven de los presentes, Iori Hida.

Una pequeña lagrimita recorrió los ojos guindas de Daisuke, apretó los puños y puso cara de indignado. Consideraba estúpido que Hikari y Takeru se hubieran ido de madrugada por las mismas razones, ¡seguro había gato encerrado!

"Qué tramposos" bufó, mientras los demás adoptaban una pose traviesa. "¿Y ustedes qué me ven?"

"No estás celoso de Takeru, ¿cierto Daisuke?" rió Miyako "Lo que pasa es que crees que Takeru y Hikari mintieron para irse juntos".

"Por favor, no estén sacando esas conjeturas" pidió Iori, enrojeciendo su pálido rostro "Estoy seguro de que Takeru y Hikari tuvieron razones válidas para marcharse. Vamos, Armadillomon, recojamos las cosas, recuerda que mamá pidió que regresáramos temprano a casa"

"Es verdad, Iori" recordó el armadillo amarillo, luego siguió al canelo.

"Vamos nosotros a recoger lo nuestro, Daisuke" dijo con serenidad Ken, tronándose los dedos.

"Y Luego vayan a ayudar a Iori" mandó Miyako ", como Takeru se ha ido el pobre tendrá más trabajo; ¡nosotros nos encargaremos del desayuno!"

Miyako y Hawkmon se retiraron, la primera retozando de un lado para el otro con una sonrisa matutina, el segundo todavía aleteaba, seguía atragantado por la banana.

Daisuke gruñó brevemente mientras él y Ken recogían el campamento. Poco a poco el heredero de los googles iba quedando más serio, sus gruñidos se iban reduciendo a suspiros que el Ichijouji detectó casi de inmediato.

"Daisuke, ¿te gusta mucho Hikari?" preguntó Ken, sonrojándose levemente, porque la cuestión que acababa de hacer no era una pregunta frecuente en personas como él.

"Es que no se trata de eso, Ichijouji" admitió Daisuke "Lo que pasa es que me molesta que Takeru y Hikari siempre hagan cosas ellos solos… es como si fueran otro tipo de elegidos, hacen todo juntos, tienen sus claves y toda la cosa, ¡y eso me pone los pelos de punta!... de alguna manera siempre tienen algo diferente a nosotros".

"Sé a lo que te refieres, Takeru y Hikari tuvieron los emblemas de la Esperanza y la Luz, según Koushirou, el brillo de esos emblemas es más místico que el de los demás; tal vez a eso se deba que ellos sean… diferentes".

Daisuke bufó en actitud celosa, al mismo tiempo terminó de apachurrar la tienda de campaña que acababa de meter al forro. Ken sonrió al observar a su moreno amigo.

"Yo estoy muy contento con lo que tengo, Ichijouji, pero no me gusta que entre niños elegidos existan diferencias…".

"Daisuke, yo creo que lo que realmente te molesta es no tener las aventuras de antes, ¿no es verdad?"

"Yo quisiera tener misiones para resolverlas junto con Ken" opinó Wormmon, restregándose al peliazul de piel pálida.

"¡Y yo con Daisuke!" anexó V-mon a la conversación, con mucho ánimo. Daisuke cerró el empaque donde habían guardado los _sleeping_. Sin tener más que hacer se sentó sobre la hierba húmeda del Mundo Digital, Ken lo imitó.

"Yo tampoco soy igual que tú, o Miyako, o Hikari, ¿lo sabes, verdad?" mencionó Ken, con calma ", yo tengo vivencias que ningún niño elegido jamás tendrá. Asimismo Daisuke, tú eres un elegido único en tu género".

"Ya Ichijouji, eso lo comprendo, dejemos el tema".

"Quizá el punto está en que Hikari y Takeru tienen cosas afines que los hacen parecer más unidos y…"

"Eah, chicos, ¿así que en vez de ayudar a mi Iori están de perezosos?, ¡qué barbaridad!, y yo que les traía el desayuno" gritó de repente Miyako, salida de la nada. Traía en sus manos dos sopas instantáneas que seguramente eran el alimento de Ken y Daisuke. Más al fondo Hawkmon parecía cuidar el equipaje.

"No hace falta que me ayuden, Armadillomon y yo hemos recogido nuestra parte del campamento…" dijo el Hida, quien ya venía listo para retirarse "Mamá me ha mandado un mensaje a mi D3, es hora de que regrese porque prometí acompañarla a unas compras… así que, nos retiramos".

"Ahhh, pues nosotros también nos vamos, ¿cierto Ichijouji?"

"Así lo creo, Daisuke"

"Será mejor irnos todos, ¡aunque eso sí!, tienen que tomarse esta sopa que la gran Miyako les preparó con tanto cariño"

Daisuke y Ken sonrieron para tratar de verse lo más agradecidos posibles, en tanto, Miyako e Iori buscaron un televisor para usarlo de puerta en el regreso; esa sencilla tarea trajo algunas dificultades, ya que debido a la espesa niebla que invadía el Digimundo, los niños no podían ver bien.

"Aquí hay un televisor" dijo Iori, mientras él y Armadillomon levantaban el aparato y lo llevaban al campamento. Había tanta neblina que el heredero del conocimiento y la sinceridad había decido acarrear con la máquina-puerta para no hacer que los demás tuvieran que transitar por la inclemente niebla.

"Muy bien Iori, nos ahorraste trabajo" expresó la única chica del lugar al tiempo en que acomodaba la televisión frente a sus camaradas. "¿Todos están listos?"

"Espera, Miyako" habló Ken, observando el aparato "¿No te parece rara la televisión?, se ve… diferente".

"Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca había visto un televisor tan extraño, pero creo que debe ser por la niebla, ¿no creen?, es como cuando vas al mar de la oscuridad, de repente todo se pone más tenebroso".

"Sí, debe ser eso. Cuando Armadillomon y yo recogimos el televisor todo estaba normal, debe ser el efecto de la neblina"

"Sí, sí, como sea. Lo mejor será regresar del aburrido Digimundo a nuestra aburrida casa" dijo el muchacho Motomiya, con hastío.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron, luego los cuatro digimons los imitaron. En el instante en que Miyako alzaba el digivice y entonaba su aturdidora frase de retirada, la niebla comenzó a intensificarse en los colores diversos del arco iris, justo como si fueran humos salidos de antros y discotecas nocturnas. Ninguno de los elegidos notó ese detalle. Pestañearon un par de veces nada más,

y cuando se tallaron los ojos, aparecieron en Odaiba, cerca de la casa de Taichi y Hikari. El problema fue que las cosas no parecían estar normales ahí….

**Capítulo I**

Después de haber pasado un fin de semana común y corriente en el Mundo Digital, Daisuke apareció en Odaiba. Al fondo podía verse el edificio en donde estaba el departamento de los Yagami. Las personas que caminaban por las aceras cercanas se veían opacas, una que otra corría desesperada gritando que había monstruos en las cercanías. Ken se sintió raro, el aire que respiraba estaba más pesado, había algo que no le estaba cuadrando, algo que Miyako notó casi al instante.

"Hawkmon y los demás digimons han desaparecido" gimió asustada, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos y revisaba si había rastros de su plumífero amigo por los alrededores.

"¡Eso es lo de menos!" gritó Iori "¡Vean eso!"

Los cuatro jóvenes abrieron más los ojos. Al fondo del paisaje había un extraño tornado multicolor y alrededor de él volaban Digimons salidos de la nada. Como la presencia de los monstruos ya era más que evidente, la gente había dejado de caminar y corría aterrorizada.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?" gritó Daisuke "¿En dónde está V-mon? ¿Por qué los digimons atacan a las personas?"

"¡Vamos a averiguarlo!" mandó Ken, al tiempo en que se echaba a correr y los demás lo seguían.

Los jóvenes sabían que algo no estaba bien. El mundo en sí lucía distinto, más marrón; los digimons se veían perdidos en el mundo real, pero eso era imposible, porque la Tierra y el Digimundo tenían más de un año enlazados en una sola existencia. A Iori le pareció que estaban en una especie de cuento, pero no dijo nada y sólo siguió a sus compañeros, sintiendo temor, extrañeza. Le daba inseguridad no tener cerca a Armadillomon.

Se estaban acercando al tornado que trastornaba todo. Por segundos los chicos veían que los monstruos desaparecían del sitio y volvían a aparecer, como ilusiones, como fragmentos de una historia. El estómago se les estaba llenando de pánico, porque no sabían exactamente hacia qué corrían y tampoco tenían entendido qué había que hacer para ayudar en esa situación. Pero una cosa los cuatro sí tenían clara: eran niños elegidos y su deber era apoyar y ayudar a su ciudad de alguna manera.

Daisuke afinó la mirada, estaban tardando mucho en llegar al tornado dimensional; mientras transitaban decenas de personas chocaban contra ellos y los enloquecían aún más. Daisuke hubiera querido tener a V-mon para que evolucionara a XV-mon y así poder volar.

"Auch" gritó el de los googles de repente, al chocar con otro transeúnte que de puro milagro iba en contracorriente, como ellos. La persona en su afán de querer ir más rápido había tratado de rebasar a Daisuke entre la multitud, pero al no haber podido se había estampado con el segundo líder de los elegidos.

"Lo siento" susurró la personita, quien en realidad era una nena de corta edad. Daisuke iba a asentir y quitársela de encima, pero al mirar hacia abajo se topó con un par de ojos rojizos que no pudo dejar pasar desapercibidos.

"¿Tú?" preguntó incrédulo, viendo a la pequeñita "Pe-perooo…"

"Daisuke, ¡date prisa!" exigió Miyako, quien había frenado pues venía tras el Motomiya.

Daisuke no contestó inmediatamente, con sorpresa notó que la niña se soltó y se dio la vuelva.

"Gracias, pero tengo que hallar a mi hermano y a Koromon" volvió a musitar, con una vocecita suave y dulce, como sacada del corazón de Daisuke. Porque él reconocía esos ojos y esa voz aunque cada año cambiaran, porque él no lo comprendía, pero sabía que esa niña era ese alguien especial para él.

"Miyako, ¡Es Hikari!" gritó de repente, como reaccionando.

Daisuke hizo a un lado a la multitud para seguir a la pequeña, Miyako lo siguió lanzando injurias que normalmente no deberían decir las señoritas, Iori también los persiguió sin saber exactamente qué había pasado.

La niña traía puestas unos pijamas color melón. Tenía el cabello como la canela y la piel pálida. Sus pasos apresurados eran cortos, pero ansiosos, y no por eso dejaban de ser tiernos. A pesar de la prisa de la pequeña, Daisuke le dio alcance en breves segundos; ya no había tantas personas huyendo, porque estaban más cerca del peligro. El joven heredero de los googles sujetó a la niña de los hombros.

"Hey, Ken, aquí Daisuke encontró a alguien" dijo Miyako.

Daisuke giró a la personita con la que anteriormente había chocado: la miró; efectivamente era quien él creía.

"¿Hikari?" preguntó, anonadado. Para ese entonces Miyako e Iori ya estaban junto a Daisuke y observaban con asombro a la chica.

"¿Me conoces?" preguntó la niña, con un suave tono de voz, con la carita irritada por una constante tos que repetía cada tanto tiempo.

"Hikari, soy yo, Daisuke" explicó el chico.

"Pero Dai, ¡no puede ser Hikari!" soltó Miyako. En esos segundos Ken acaba de llegar, y miraba confundido la situación "Hikari tiene nuestra edad, no puede ser esta niñita".

"Daisuke…" susurró Hikari, queriendo recordar. "No, no te conozco".

"Pero sí eres tú, ¿verdad Hikari?"

"Daisuke" murmuró Hikari, con nerviosismo "¿tú conoces a Koromon?"

"¿Qué dices?, sí, claro que lo conozco"

La niña volteó hacia el remolino dimensional, apuntó con su pequeño índice.

"Koromon y mi hermano vinieron a casa, comieron sandia" dijo de manera lenta, hasta misteriosa ", pero ahora mi hermano se ha ido, porque tiene algo pendiente…"

"¿Hablas de tu hermano Taichi?" preguntó Iori.

La niña asintió, pero luego con sus manitas se aplastó los globos oculares.

"Sé que mi hermano debe irse con Koromon a hacer lo que tiene pendiente. Pero yo no quiero que se vaya".

"Dios mío, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" indagó Ken, asustado ", en verdad ella es Hikari".

"Sin duda alguna lo es" expresó Miyako, totalmente convencida.

"Hikari, ¡yo voy a llevarte con tu hermano!" dijo Daisuke, el chico estaba siendo invadido por un ataque de euforia, por lo que en un dos por tres subió a Hikari en su espalda y comenzó a trotar hacia el remolino.

"¡Daisuke, no seas irracional! ¡Espérate!" gritó Miyako.

"Ni hablar, hay que seguirlo" replicó Ken, yendo tras su mejor amigo.

Faltaba poco para llegar al sitio de donde salían los monstruos, los edificios ya no fueron impedimentos para ver cómo los digimons estaban siendo jalados por un agujero negro; entre todos esos monstruos podía verse a un niño y a un dinosaurio naranja.

"¡Hermano!" gritó Hikari, cuando ya estuvieron en el lugar. Ella se bajó de los hombros de Daisuke y corrió hacia un niño de cabello castaño, que estaba a punto de meterse al agujero multicolor.

Daisuke y compañía se habían quedado boquiabiertos al ver frente a ellos a Taichi Yagami con bastantes años menos. El Taichi que normalmente conocían no estaba tan delgado, tampoco traía googles en la cabeza.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" gimió Miyako "¿Qué clase de broma es esta?"

"No es ninguna broma, Miyako, ¡estamos en el pasado!" explicó brevemente Iori, mientras sus ojos verdes veían que la enorme puerta dimensional se estaba cerrando.

Por alguna razón, quizás por el impacto mismo, ninguno de los cuatro dio un paso al frente, solamente observaron que Agumon, el mismo Agumon de Taichi que ellos conocían, desaparecía en el enorme tornado; Taichi había quedado impávido, y la pequeña Hikari se abrazaba de su consanguíneo, como rogándole que no se fuera, que no la dejara. Pero esos ruegos, según vieron los cuatro viajeros, no habían sido suficientes, Taichi se había desprendido del abrazo de su hermana con sutileza, y le había dicho adiós mientras su cuerpo de niño se elevaba en la partitura dimensional y desaparecía… siempre prometiendo y jurándole a la pequeña que iba a volver.

"¡Hermano, regresa pronto!" había gritado Hikari, al ver desaparecer a su hermano. En ese momento los digielegidos del 2002 se movieron, **_como si hubieran salido de un trance involuntario._**

"Taichi… ¡desapareció!" gritó Daisuke "¿qué está pasando?"

"A lo mejor fue… al Digimundo" dijo Ken, analizando la situación, el hoyo-tornado había desaparecido: se había cerrado.

"¡Demonios!, ni siquiera podía moverme, hubiera querido saludarlo, o detenerlo, ¡mira que dejar solita a Hikari-chan!"

"Pero no sabemos en realidad lo que estaba pasando, Daisuke" expuso Iori "Probablemente tenía que irse".

"¿Qué haremos, Ken?" preguntó la anteojuda.

"No sabemos bien en donde estamos, ni como fuimos a parar aquí… lo mejor será averiguarlo. Hay que interrogar a Hikari".

"No podemos hacer eso" opinó Iori "si estamos en el pasado, no debemos descubrir el futuro, se trastornaría todo".

"¿Alguna mejor idea entonces, Iori?" cuestionó Miyako, ligeramente desesperada.

"Daisuke" dijo de repente la pequeña Hikari, llegando hasta ellos "… ¿viste?, mi hermano y Koromon se han ido… mamá y papá tampoco están…"

Daisuke se inclinó hasta Hikari.

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Hikari?"

"Ocho" respondió la nena, mirando largamente a los chicos que acompañaban al misterioso Daisuke "Daisuke… ¿verdad que mi hermano y Koromon regresarán con bien de la casa de Koromon?"

"¿Querrás decir del Digimundo?" preguntó Miyako.

"¿Digimundo?" preguntó Hikari.

"Sí, Digimundo" explicó Iori. Hikari estaba algo más baja que él "Debes haber ido muchas veces, ¡y a Gatomon!, ¿lo has visto?"

"No, no lo he visto. Pero me gustaría ir con mi hermano" sinceró la castaña, agachándose para acomodarse las pantuflas que traía. "Debo regresar a casa, ¿gustan venir a comer sandía?... todavía hay una, porque la otra se la comieron mi hermano y Koromon".

Tosió un par de veces y se agarró de la mano de Daisuke. Juntos comenzaron a caminar.

"¿Sabes?" le dijo "Mi hermano tiene esos mismos lentes, y se los pone como t

Daisuke rió con nerviosismo y siguió caminando con la mano de Hikari entre la suya.

"Vaya, ni siquiera le hemos dicho que sí y ya nos lleva a comer sandía a su casa" bufó Miyako "¡Y somos unos extraños!... sin duda alguna Hikari ha cambiado bastante".

"No es que seamos extraños… no sé como, pero de alguna manera Hikari sabe algo sobre nosotros, o siente algo" opinó Ken, examinando a la pequeña que caminaba frente a ellos junto con Daisuke.

"Sería… sería toda una incógnita el que lo supiera" dijo Iori "… Hikari era muy misteriosa".

Caminaron con calma por la acera que habían dejado destruida los digimons, cuadra tras cuadra los chicos pensaban en qué harían para regresar al tiempo en que les había tocado vivir. Hikari por su parte avanzaba con calma y algo de lentitud. En ningún momento soltaba la mano de Daisuke, quizá porque de alguna manera la pequeña lo asociaba con su hermano.

"Esta es mi casa" dijo la nena, mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y saludaba a su gato. "Pasen por favor".

Daisuke, Ken, Miyako e Iori entraron con sigilo, ya que si la señora Yagami los veía entrar no iban a tener un pretexto lógico de la visita. Sin embargo no había nadie en el apartamento. Hikari con bastante serenidad se descalzó y acomodó las pantuflas con orden en la entrada, luego corrió directamente a la cocina, acarreó un banquito y se subió en él para buscar la sandía que iba a ofrecerle a las visitas.

"Ahhh, qué _kawai_ es Hikari" admitió Miyako "¿Ves, Iori?, una niña así de adorable te deberías conseguir para novia".

"Miyako, ¡no digas tonterías!" se exaltó Iori. Si le consternaba ver a Hikari reducida, sobraba decir que los comentarios de la Inoue no ayudaban mucho.

Los nuevos elegidos se adentraron al reducido hogar de los Yagami. Miyako fue directo a la cocina para ayudar a la pequeña, los varones se sentaron en el sofá que estaba en la estancia del apartamento.

"Muchachos" avisó Ken Ichijouji, con sangre fría "Vean el calendario, marca que es 1ro de agosto".

"¿Primero de Agosto?" cuestionó Daisuke.

"¡Y de 1999!" complementó Iori Hida, con las pupilas asustadas.

"Aquí tienen una rebanada de sandía que les manda Hikari" interrumpió Miyako, depositando el plato con rebanadas en la mesita del centro. Los chicos voltearon hacia Hikari, quien les sonrió con dulzura.

"Ahhh, Hikari-chan, ¡muchas gracias!" dijo Daisuke, atragantándose de sandía.

"A mi hermano y a Koromon también les gustó" dijo la nena, mientras se sentaba con tranquilidad en su juego de sala para observar a sus visitas.

"Hikari, ¿sabes a dónde ha ido tu hermano?" preguntó Ken, tratando de buscar una solución al problema que vivían.

"Hoy en la mañana hubo un campamento de la escuela, pero como tuve resfriado, mamá dijo que debía quedarme…" la niña hizo una pausa, le dio una diminuta mordida a la sandía y prosiguió "sólo que mi hermano me dijo que el campamento se había suspendido, también trajo a Koromon de visita".

"¿Entonces tu hermano fue a dejar a Koromon a su casa?" insistió Miyako, Hikari alzó los hombros, para indicar que desconocía el paradero de su consanguíneo.

"No lo sé… ¿ustedes saben?"

"Lo que no entiendo es como Hikari sabe de Koromon si no conoce el Digimundo" dijo Iori.

"Tampoco conoce a su Gatamon" complementó Miyako.

"¿Era así Hikari cuando la conociste?" le preguntó Ken a Daisuke.

"Sí, así de linda. Yo la conocí… más bien la conoceré al inicio del próximo ciclo escolar" Daisuke miró que el rostro de Hikari se fruncía levemente, como si por primera vez ella tuviera dudas de sus visitantes. "Eh, Hikari-chan, no debes temer. Los muchachos y yo jamás te haríamos daño… ¿sabes?, nosotros sólo estamos tratando de encontrar la manera de regresar a nuestra casa".

Hikari asintió con mucho interés, dejó la sandía en la mesa.

"¿Y dónde está su casa?" preguntó.

"No lo sabemos… a lo mejor cerca de la de Koromon" mencionó con una sonrisa Miyako.

"Ojalá conociera la casa de Koromon… pero nunca he ido" comentó, como si hiciera memoria "Koromon es el que ha venido a visitarnos a mi hermano y a mí".

"¿Ah, sí?".

El ruido del monitor de la computadora cercana los distrajo de repente, porque dicho aparato hizo una ruidosa interferencia. Fue tal el sonido que se emitió que los chicos dieron un salto hacia atrás.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Miyako, abrazando a Iori y a Hikari, uno en cada lado.

"Eso fue la computadora" explicó Hikari "Cuando mi hermano y Koromon estuvieron aquí, platicaron en la computadora con… con… con el amigo de mi hermano, Koushirou".

Ken se puso de pie inmediatamente, Hikari le indicó el lugar de la computadora. El joven de ojos azules se encaminó a la PC, la sostuvo, y vio que de manera borrosa la imagen de un joven pelirrojo aparecía y desparecía constantemente. Parecía que el niño quería establecer contacto, pero Ken lo dudó, ya que por breves instantes se fijó en la mirada perdida del Izumi. Él sabía que ese tipo de miradas no eran comunes en Koushirou, los ojos negros no tenían vida.

"Es Koushirou" mencionó asombrado, mientras Daisuke, Miyako y los dos más chicos trataban de ver a través del monitor.

"¡Sí que lo es!" gritó Miyako, aplastando a sus camaradas para ver más de cerca "¡Es Koushirou cuando era pequeñito!"

"Bueno, tenía la edad de diez años" replicó Iori.

"¡Ichijouji, trata de establecer comunicación con él!" pidió Daisuke. Ken empezó a programar, pero la débil imagen que mostraba a Koushirou se fue desvaneciendo como una vieja letanía.

"Es inútil, hemos perdido la señal" lamentó el representante de la bondad, echándose al sillón de la sala.

"Daisuke…"

"¿Qué sucede, Hikari-chan?"

"Si mi hermano está en el mismo lugar que Koushirou, ¿me llevarías contigo para buscarlo?... es que no quiero que mi hermano y Koromon estén tristes y corran peligro".

"Claro, Hikari-chan, ¡yo te llevaría!" prometió Dai, sonriendo. "Lo malo es que la puerta que nos permitía ver a Koushirou se está cerrando".

"¡¡¡BINGO!!!" gritó Miyako, tronándose los dedos "¡¿Cómo no se nos había ocurrido antes?!, la imagen que nos muestra a Koushirou nos está diciendo a gritos que la puerta está abierta, ¡nosotros debemos intentar entrar por ahí!"

"¡Claro!, además es muy posible que en vez de ir a ese Digimundo regresemos a nuestra época, ¡hay que intentarlo!" se animó el menor Hida.

"No. No regresaríamos a casa" explicó Ken "… la imagen nos da el lugar adonde nos transportaríamos… y ese lugar es el Digimundo en el año de 1999".

"Ichijouji, sabes que tenemos que internarlo. Si nos quedamos aquí sería peor, ¿acaso hay otra salida?".

"Sé que no la hay, Daisuke, pero…" Ken agachó la cabeza, momentáneamente sus ojos tristes chocaron con los preciosos ojos inocentes de Hikari. El Ichijouji sonrió "Sí… hay que intentarlo. Estando en el Digimundo será más sencillo regresar".

"Ichijouji…" susurró Hikari, jalando la ropa de Ken. Ken se sonrojó y miró a la nena.

"Soy Ken, Hikari, y ellos son Iori y Miyako" explicó.

"Lo sé" dijo la niña "es que los escuch

"Ya veo, Hikari… ¿qué me decías?"

"¿Verdad que sí me van a llevar con ustedes?... quiero ver a mi hermano" rogó la niña, con los ojitos remojados.

"No deberíamos llevarla" opinó Iori "la historia misma se trastornará, tenemos que hacerla comprender"

"La historia ya está trastornada, Iori" dijo Daisuke "Además ni siquiera sabemos si lo que vivimos es real".

"Pero Daisuke, ¡sé razonable!" retó Iori, ante el silencio de Ken y Miyako.

"Iori, yo le hice una promesa a Hikari, le dije que la llevaría con Taichi, y créeme que se la cumpliré" Daisuke tomó aire del sitio, aspirando el doble "¡No me importa si trastorno el pasado o si se cambia la historia, ¡he decidido cumplir mi promesa!".

Hikari miró atentamente a los chicos.

"Está bien… que venga…" dijo vencido Iori.

"Yo… me quedaré" dijo de repente la pequeña Hikari, mirando el suelo.

"Pero Hikari, prometí llevarte con Taichi, ¡lo voy a cumplir!".

Hikari les dio la espalda a sus futuros amigos, para que no le vieran la carita. Con ternura le tomó la mano a Daisuke, y todavía de espaldas dijo:

"Yo de verdad quiero ir a la casa de Koromon, y quiero ver a mi hermano. Quiero ver de qué color es el cielo, y saludar a todos y llevar a Miko… pero… le prometí a mi hermano que lo esperaría, ¡y él me juró volver!... yo no quiero que la historia se cambie por mi culpa… no quiero que nadie sufra" argumentó, levemente, como si sus palabras caminaran en algodones "… y ustedes vienen desde lejos, buscan su casa… es mejor que me quede. Así esperaré a mamá, que fue con la abuelita, y a Taichi, que regresará pronto".

Los elegidos del 2002 se habían quedado azorados. A todos les había parecido que Hikari era algo taciturna y lenta, pero además de misteriosa había resultado que Hikari era bastante lista, a su manera. La niña se dio la vuelta, les sonrió a los chicos y Daisuke la levantó en un instante.

"Claro, tu hermano y papás regresarán pronto, Hikari-chan" aseguró Daisuke.

"Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, Hikari" agregó Iori.

"Ayyy Hikari, ¡eres tan adorable!" berreó Miyako, aplastando los cachetes de la castaña.

"Hikari. Sabia decisión" dijo Ken, como si ambos fueran cómplices de algo "Te aseguro que llegará el día en que tú vayas a la casa de Koromon, para que veas el cielo y saludes a todos".

"¡Eso espero!" dijo la nena.

Daisuke dejó a Hikari en el piso. La niña no perdió detalle de lo que aconteció en los segundos siguientes: Miyako sacó un artefacto, lo puso frente al computador, luego dijo unas cuantas palabras… y ¡_zaz_!, sus visitantes brillaron mucho y desaparecieron.

Hikari se talló los ojos, cuando volvió a enfocar ya no había nadie. Sin parecer verdaderamente afectada tomó en sus brazos a Miko y salió al balcón de su departamento. Miró el cielo, estaba azul claro, resplandecía. Viendo las pocas nubes se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera su hermano iba a volver… también supo que volvería a ver a esos visitantes, volvería a ver a Daisuke.

--

Le dolía la cabeza. Y mucho. Le pulsaba el cráneo, la sien, los ojos. Cuando despertó se vio rodeado de mucha niebla. Estaba tan confundido que incluso tuvo que esperar un par de minutos para poder sentarse. Daisuke se sostuvo la cabeza, se la aplastó, el dolor iba disminuyendo, pero todavía era notable.

"¿En dónde estoy?" se preguntó, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en una banca, y no en el pasto virgen del Digimundo o en el cemento duro de la ciudad.

"¡Ahhh, qué bueno!, ¡ya despertaste!" le dijo una vocecita alegre y mimada, que sonó de pronto. Daisuke se talló los ojos, la niebla iba disminuyendo, así que a cada instante podía ver con más claridad. Sobra decir que al Motomiya le urgía saber con quien hablaba y en dónde se encontraba.

Sintió que una regordeta manita le tocaba la frente por unos momentos, Dai sostuvo la mano y le rodeó la muñeca 'se trata de un niño' pensó, ya que primero había creído que se trataba de un digimon bebé.

La niebla desapareció. Daisuke entonces pudo ver a su interlocutor. Era un niño pequeño, rubio, con ojos azules y carita sonriente.

"¡_Hurra_, parece que ya estás bien!" exclamó el pequeño. A Daisuke casi le da un infarto descubrir de quien se trataba.

Sí, así como había reconocido a Hikari de niña, ahora tenía frente a él a Takeru Takaishi de ocho años. El niño tenía los mismos ojos del adolescente a pesar de que los cambios eran totalmente notables. A su lado estaba un nene bajito, tierno… ordinariamente tenía un recuerdo de Takeru totalmente diferente a lo que él estaba viendo.

"No-me-lo-puedo-creer" gimió lentamente, remarcando cada sílaba.

"No tienes fiebre, eso es seguro" mencionó el niño, mientras se paraba "Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, ¿tú también eres un niño elegido?"

"¡Sí, por supuesto que sí, Takeru!".

"¿De verdad?" dijo Takeru, aplaudiendo "¡Qué bueno!".

"Esto… es el Digimundo, ¿verdad?".

"Claro, es el Digimundo. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Daisuke" dijo el Motomiya, todavía extrañado. Se sentía tan raro ver a Takeru hacia abajo…

"Daisuke… cuando te vi pensé que eras Taichi y me alegré mucho" dijo Takeru, apretando la carita "Pensé que si Taichi aparecía todos volveríamos a estar juntos".

"Eso seguramente lo dices por los lentes, ¿no es así, Takeru?" rió Daisuke, presumiendo sus googles heredados.

"Sí. Ahora pienso que Taichi te los ha dado" dijo Takeru, viendo con simpatía a Daisuke.

"Pues, digamos que sí".

"¿Entonces has visto a Taichi?" preguntó ilusionado.

"Pues…"

"Mira, hay alguien por ahí" anunció el pequeño, quien corrió hacia las ramas que de repente se habían movido.

"Es Ichijouji" reconoció Daisuke, observando a su mejor amigo.

"¿Ichijouji también es un niño elegido?" preguntó Takeru.

"Sí, es elegido"

"¡Qué bien! ¿También conoce a Taichi?"

"Ehh, sí. Pero no sabemos en dónde est

"¿Por qué?"

"Es que no puedo decirte, Takeru, es un secreto" mintió Daisuke, al tiempo en que levantaba a Ken y con ayuda de Takeru lo llevaba a la misma banca en la que él había reposado. Ken estaba desmayado.

"Entiendo… también soy una carga, por eso no me dices" susurró el niño, encogiéndose. En cuanto dejaron a Ichijouji en la banca, Takeru se hizo bolita y comenzó a dibujar en la tierra.

"Err… ¿cuál carga?, claro que no eres una carga" trató de animar Daisuke.

"Cuando Taichi despareció tras derrotar a Etemon todos nos quedamos muy tristes…. Y nos separamos. Primero Sora y Biyomon, luego Koushirou y Tentomon, que fueron a buscar la casa del señor Genai… y luego se fue Mimi, y Jyou… sólo quedamos mi hermano, Gabumon, Tokomon y yo…" dijo Takeru, entre enojado y triste "Pero hace unos días mi hermano se fue y no ha regresado… sólo me mandó decir que era un bobo llorón, y que ya no me quería".

"¡No seas tonto, Takeru, Yamato jamás te diría eso!" aseguró con rapidez Daisuke. De buena fe sabía lo bien que se llevaban esos hermanos.

"Eso pensaba Tokomon, pero él también se ha ido… me he quedado solito" Takeru volteó hacia Daisuke, le sonrió con timidez "¿Tú también vas a irte?"

"No en estos momentos, ¡es más!, te prometo que te ayudaré a encontrar a Yamato".

"No creo que mi hermano quiera verme"

"Takeru, no seas ingenuo, probablemente Yamato no ha venido porque no ha podido" Takeru humedeció los ojos, Daisuke realmente no sabía qué hacer. Seguramente estaba en el Digimundo del 1ro de agosto de 1999, en medio de la aventura de sus amigos de la primera generación.

Takeru visualizó a Ken, con expectación. Daisuke al mismo tiempo analizó al pequeño, que lucía algo sucio y desesperado. _'Pobre Takeru… se ve tan pequeño y está solo. Me pregunto si yo hubiera tenido la capacidad de sobrevivir a los ocho años en este mundo salvaje. Debió ser duro para todos, especialmente para él'_.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Takeru.

"En el futuro, Takeru"

"Oye, ¿tu amigo está bien?"

"Sí, sólo está atarantado"

"¡Qué bueno!. Si un día todos volvemos a estar juntos entonces todos, pero todos seremos amigos"

"Ya lo creo"

"¿Verdad que sí?, ¡es lo que más deseo!... no me gusta que todos estemos por nuestro lado… no me gusta que mi familia, ¡es decir!, que mis amigos se separen"

Daisuke le asintió a Takeru al tiempo que veía que Ken Ichijouji abría los ojos.

_Fin del primer capítulo._

**Notas**: Espero este capítulo les haya entretenido. Siempre tuve la idea de hacer un fic así, espero la idea vaya fluida y pueda terminarlo pronto.

**_Lara Luna:_** ¡Amiga!, ojalá te haya gustado, pero luego ya me dirás tus comentarios. Esperando que todo vaya bien con tu vida me despido.

Atte. _CieloCriss_

PD. No se olviden del _Review_.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Escrito en agosto de 2004; publicado en mayo de 2010_

_Como ya comenté en las otras publicaciones de hoy, decidí publicar fics viejitos que por alguna razón estaban en un rincón abandonado de mi computadora. Este fic me gusta por alguna razón… está basado en la primera temporada de Digi (de hecho está empatada con capis de la serie, más o menos de la época en que Taichi regresa al Digiworld después de haber ido momentáneamente a su casa. Cuando regresa sus amigos están regados por doquier)… Daisuke, Iori, Ken y Miyako hacen un viaje en el tiempo para conocer cómo fue la primera aventura de Hikari y Takeru, por supuesto, notan algunas diferencias, como el hecho de que no pueden ir y venir a su antigo del Digimundo._

_Los dejo con la lectura._

**=*Niebla*=**

_Por CieloCriss_

Capítulo II

"Déjame ver si entendí" dijo un chico de cabello alborotado, shorts flojos y mirada astuta "Te llamas Miyako y eres una niña elegida".

"¡Así es!" rugió Miyako, exasperada "¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, Taichi?... eres tan… exasperante, ¡justo como Daisuke!".

Taichi Yagami la ignoró, el niño miró momentáneamente a Miyako, luego enfocó a su Agumon, el cuál veía entretenido la situación. Hacía muy poco tiempo que habían regresado de la Tierra, pero Agumon creía que las cosas ya no eran las mismas en el Digimundo.

"Sin embargo, aunque digas que eres una niña elegida, no tienes un digimon camarada" observó Taichi, tocándose la barbilla "¿No te parece muy misterioso, Agumon?"

"Ya lo creo, Taichi" admitió Agumon.

"A lo mejor es un trampa" optó por decir el chico de los googles, caminando alrededor de Miyako, 'buscando pistas'.

"¡Arrgg! ¡Taichi, vas a sacarme canas verdes!" gritó Miyako; llevaba varios minutos discutiendo con el primer portador del valor, y sobra decir que no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos. "Ya te expliqué que sí tengo Digimon, pero que no ha nacido, ¿comprendes?, ¡Hawkmon aún es un digiegg!"

Taichi y Agumon miraron azorados la histeria de la jovencita que se habían encontrado tirada en los matorrales. Taichi iba a susurrarle algo a su digimon, pero Miyako volvió a abrir la boca:

"¡Pero ya no me importa si me crees o no!, iré a buscar a los muchachos yo sola!" comenzó la retirada, pero un extraño gruñido de Agumon la detuvo.

"Mira Taichi, ¡es Tokomon!" apunto el digital naranja, al tiempo en que saltaba cerca de su 'humano'

Miyako se dio la vuelta, corrió los breves pasos que se había alejado, todo para ver a Tokomon, "y efectivamente" se dijo la de cabello púrpura en voz alta "Es Tokomon… me pregunto si será el Tokomon de Takeru… claro, pero en todo caso sería Patamon".

"¡Oye!, ¿y tú cómo sabes de Takeru?" quiso saber Taichi, al oír hablar a la chica Inoue.

"Ushh, está bien, voy a decirte" dijo Miyako, cruzando los brazos. Agumon había ido tras Tokomon. "Ya nada puede ser peor que estar perdida en el tiempo, ¡qué más da si todo se trastorna!" Miyako notó que Taichi la miraba con pena "¡Arggg!, y tú no me mires así ¿Quieres?"

"¿Vas a explicarme qué tienes?, si no terminaré de creerte una loca".

"No soy ninguna loca… bien, admito que estoy un tanto exaltada… comencemos de nuevo… el Taichi Yagami que yo conozco es mucho más sensato, así que trata de comprenderme ¿Okay?"

Taichi sonrió.

"Soy Miyako Inoeu, voy en primero de secundaria y…"

"Vienes del futuro" complemento Taichi, muy divertido.

"No es broma, ¡vengo del año 2003!... y te conozco a ti, y a Yamato, Sora, Koushirou, Joe, ¡a todos!... soy una niña elegida, mi digimon se llama Hawkmon y tengo los digiegg del amor y la pureza, ¡además mis amigos y yo estamos perdidos en el tiempo y no sabemos qué hacer!".

"Sólo falta que me digas que Takeru es tu vecino, o algo así"

"¡Pues para que te lo sepas, Takeru sí es mi vecino!" gritó Miyako, exaltada.

"No hay problema, la verdad es que te creo" dijo Taichi, todavía riendo. "Será mejor ir tras Tokomon, es muy raro que no esté con Takeru".

"Pero creí que Takeru siempre tuvo a Patamon, ¿por qué ahora su digimon está en estado baby?" preguntó Miyako, mientras corría al lado de Taichi.

"Después de la última pelea Angemon renació" dijo Taichi, con seriedad "¡Espera, Tokomon!"

Llegaron hasta el nacimiento de una cascada. Al fondo había un lago enorme, a un costado se alzaban majestuosos varios juegos mecánicos, se veían llenos de niebla, y de rocío. Miyako y Taichi vieron que Agumon hablaba con Tokomon, quien los saludó inmediatamente.

"Taichi, Tokomon me ha contado lo que ha pasado" expresó el dinosaurio "Dice que todos se separaron del grupo…"

"Cuéntalo todo, Tokomon, y no te preocupes por esta chica, es una bruja del futuro"

"¡Oye!"

"Miyako dice que viene del año 2003, en ese año yo tendría…" Taichi se contó las manos "¡15 años!"

"Sí, quince años"

"En fin, cuéntanos Tokomon"

Mientras Tokomon hablaba de lo que había acontecido entre los niños elegidos, Miyako se dio cuenta de que se sentía rara. En primera para ella era irreal ver que Taichi Yagami se tomaba todo a la ligera, ya que el Taichi que ella conocía era mucho más tranquilo y pensaba más en las consecuencias. Por otra parte se sentía desamparada, no sabía en dónde estaban sus amigos.

Por lo que había escuchado, los elegidos se habían separado poco a poco, inclusive Yamato se había separado de Takeru…

"… Pero Yamato no volvía, entonces Demidevimon le dijo a Takeru que era porque Yamato no lo quería, ¡y luego inventó que Yamato le había mandado un mensaje en el que decía que odiaba a Takeru por ser tan llorón!... yo le dije a Takeru que eso era mentira, pero Takeru no me creyó, sino que confió más en la sabandija de Demidevimon… snifff, ¡nos separamos porque yo no quise pedirle disculpas a Demidevimon!".

"Bahh, es una tontería, estoy segura que Takeru reflexionará" opino Miyako "El Takeru que yo conozco no se dejaría influenciar por tonterías"

"Pero no sabes si estamos hablando del mismo Takeru" interrumpió Taichi ". Tokomon, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que si encontramos a Yamato todo se arreglará… seguramente el cabeza hueca de Yamato tiene algún contratiempo"

"¡Sí!, seguro que cuando Takeru te vea se arreglan las cosas, él ha seguido buscándote"

"¿Sabes en dónde está Takeru?" preguntó Agumon.

"Aunque estemos peleados, yo nunca descuidaría a Takeru" dijo con firmeza Tokomon "Está en la feria, ¡síganme!".

El pequeño grupo comenzó a movilizarse. Miyako no dejaba de pensar en lo diferente que eran las cosas, ¿Takeru y su digimon peleando?, eso sí que parecía fuera del planeta. Estaba cansada, ligeramente mareada y con dolor en las articulaciones, le impresionaba estar en el pasado, al lado de Taichi Yagami, que aún traía puesto los googles que actualmente cargaba Daisuke. Miyako no sabía qué tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante, lo único que deseaba era regresar a su casa. Estaba incómoda, le picaba la ropa, que por mala suerte no era la que usualmente cargaba en el Mundo Digital… ella suspiró, ¡todo era demasiado diferente!

"Miren, allá está Takeru… ¿Pero quienes son esos dos que están con él?"

"¡Son Daisuke y Ken!" gritó Miyako, renovada.

Iori Hida despertó cerca de un lago. Lo primero que vio con sus esmeraldas-ojos, fue una lanchita de pedales con forma de cisne. Le dolían las manos, los dedos, los ojos. Se fue incorporando con lentitud, tratando de controlar su inestable respiración. "¿En dónde estoy?" se dijo, ligeramente confundido.

Tardó varios segundos en recordar su penosa situación; apenas unos instantes atrás había estado en el Odaiba de 1999, luego habían penetrado al Digimundo por medio de la computadora de los Yagami. Y ahora estaba tirado sobre la hierba, sintiendo el suave rocío del césped verdoso que se alimentaba del agua del lago. Supo entonces que se encontraba en el Mundo Digital, aunque no supo explicar en qué parte.

Se talló los ojos, se puso de pie. Notó que su ropa no era la que traía normalmente al Digimundo, sino que, por el contrario, llevaba puesto lo que había vestido para ir a casa. No le prestó importancia a ese hecho, pensó que probablemente el Mundo Digital del pasado era diferente. Tras él pudo ubicar una cabaña limpia, que tenía facha de restaurante, ¿Dónde estarían los demás?; Iori encogió los hombros, se acercó con paso cuidadoso a una de las ventanas de la cabaña.

Efectivamente, se trataba de un restaurante. Iori incluso divisó que entre las mesas había un Digitamamon, por lo que retrocedió sorprendido, se le enchinó la piel. El Digitamamon que él conocía no era precisamente un sujeto tratable, siempre tenían que pagarle con dólares para poder saldar cuentas.

El niño retrocedió un poco. Pensó que tal vez sus amigos estaban por los alrededores, así que comenzó a trotar de manera pausada por el sitio. Estaba exhausto, la cabeza le zumbaba al estilo migraña, pero aún así el chico Hida no se detuvo a descansar. Por desgracia él no sabía qué hacer y no tenía idea del paradero de los demás.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritaron de repente, Iori volteó a todas partes; cerca de la cabaña pudo ver a un muchacho desgarbado, con gafas y cabello azuloso que casi estaba a borde del colapso al verlo "¡Un humano!" había gritado el joven, mientras corría hacia Iori, quien de momento tenía la boca abierta, de la impresión.

"¡Civilización!, ¡yo sabía que tarde o temprano nos iban a encontrar!" le gritó a Iori, cuando hubo llegado hasta el castaño.

Iori trató de enfocar mejor la largucha figura del muchacho; lo había reconocido casi al instante, pero la actitud intranquila del mismo lo había asustado de inmediato.

"¿Jyou-san?" preguntó tembloroso, mientras Jyou, totalmente colapsado en euforia lo alzaba hacia al cielo como si él fuera un trofeo.

"¡Sí sí, soy Jyou Kido!, sabía que tarde o temprano nos iban a encontrar" exclamó contento; dando vueltas con Iori en brazos.

"Jyou, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?" interrumpió entonces una voz fría y cansada "¿Qué no me entiendes?, ¡debemos darnos prisa!, ¡Takeru me espera, yo le dije que regresaría pronto por él!... ¿has vuelto a romper otra cosa?"

"Yamato" dijo Jyou con firmeza "¡Mira esto!" y entonces alzó a Iori, quien estaba ligeramente mareado.

Iori se talló los ojos, en pocos segundos logro ver que la voz que había hablado era la de Yamato Ishida, el hermano mayor de Takeru, quien era con el que hacía la DNA.

"…Es, un chico" musitó Yamato, encaminándose hacia Jyou. El niño, creyó Iori, debía tener unos 11 años, estaba delgado y tenía la mirada de preocupación mezclada con frialdad. Era una extraña mezcla.

"Sabía que en este lugar había humanos, ¡y seguramente este niño va a hacer que regresemos a casa!" creyó Jyou.

"Déjalo respirar, Jyou" dijo Yamato, cruzando los brazos.

"Sí, por supuesto" Jyou dejó a Iori en el piso. Iori suspiró aliviado.

"Pero que hable rápido, porque ya sabes como es Digitamamon" explico Yamato.

"¿Le deben muchos dólares a ese digimon?" preguntó Iori, acongojado.

"Muchos…" suspiró Jyou ", pero todo ha sido mi culpa… no quiero hacer las cosas mal, pero de alguna manera todo rompo, y la deuda se incrementa".

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Yamato.

"Soy Hida, Iori" explicó el chico, inclinándose con suma educación. Yamato asintió, Jyou Kido tenía los ojos llorosos "Y… podría decirse que vengo de mundo real…"

_Continuará…_

_Gracias por leer =D_


End file.
